


Birthday

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou plans out his retirement. [Post-series, Godai/Ichijou]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. I know this isn't the first fic where Godai ages slower/is still Not Quite Human post-Kuuga (I know estelraca's "Until Death Parts Us" used it, at least, btw that's a good fic and you should read it), but I had an idea for this trope, so I gave it a go. Written in present tense.

Title: Birthday  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: I'm not sure if it counts, but characters aging/acknowledging they will die at some point.  
Notes: Post-series. I know this isn't the first fic where Godai ages slower/is still Not Quite Human post-Kuuga (I know estelraca's "Until Death Parts Us" used it, at least, btw that's a good fic and you should read it), but I had an idea for this trope, so I gave it a go. Written in present tense.

Godai has five grey hairs now.

He also has small wrinkles, around his eyes and mouth. And while he still moves with an energy Ichijou could only dream of when he was still young, there are mornings it takes him a while to get out of bed. But only a while.

And as Ichijou does his best to ignore the arthritis as he shuffles around, getting his day started, he glances at Godai, still sound asleep. If he didn’t know better, he would guess that Godai was thirty. Maybe thirty-five.

Ichijou struggles to get his blood pressure medicine open. He takes it with a full glass of water, like the doctor instructed. After that, it’s time for the pain killers so he can get through his shift.

Chronologically, Godai is fifty-nine. He ages, but thanks to the rock in his belly, it’s slow—when Tsubaki gave him one last check up before officially retiring, he guessed Godai would live well past double a normal life span. Ichijou is fifty-nine going on sixty, and feels every year right now.

However, that will not deter him from his plan.

He’s just waiting for his birthday.

\--

Neither one of them felt the need to celebrate birthdays when they were young, although they do try to do something. In March, they ate at Pore Pore. Today, they find a spot in the park to enjoy the beginning of spring.

“When are you leaving?” It’s not the first time Ichijou has asked this question.

“Not until June. I wanna be there after your doctor’s appointment, just in case.” Godai smiles as the ducks walk around them to get to the lake.

“My blood pressure’s not that high. Don’t worry.”

“Just in case.” Godai gives him a knowing smile. “Then I think I might head north.”

“I thought you were going out of country?”

“Well, I was until—”

“My doctor’s overreacting, I promise.” Honestly. “But that does lead into what I wanted to ask you.”

“Anything.”

“When you leave for your next adventure, may I come along?”

Godai gapes, then grins, but it doesn’t touch his eyes. “Of course.” He holds Ichijou gently. “You were always welcome, Ichijou-san, I just assumed that—”

“You assumed correctly,” Ichijou assures him. “I had duties I could not ignore. But today is my sixtieth birthday, and I can retire.” Ichijou tries to relax in Godai’s arms, but what he has to say is weighing too heavily on him. “And as I get older, I have to face some unpleasant truths.”

Godai pulls away, one hand hovering over his belly. “If this is about how I’ve changed because of Kuuga…”

“No.” Now Ichijou is holding him. “It’s never that. I accepted that you’re going to outlive me a long time ago.” In fact, knowing Godai would outlive him was a selfish, secret comfort for Ichijou, but he would never say that out loud. “But I only have twenty or thirty years left, if I’m lucky.” He rests his chin on Godai’s shoulder. “I don’t want us to be apart in what time we have left.”

Godai hugs him, tight. When he pulls away, his eyes are bright, but he’s smiling. “I could stay here, with you.”

Ichijou shakes his head. “I don’t want you to deny your nature. Besides, I want to see some of the places you’ve told me about.” He’d never left Japan—now that he had some free time and a guide, it was time to change that. “I’m old, but I can still keep up with you.”

Godai bounces in his seat, as if he wants to take Ichijou away with him right now. “So we can looked forward to a few more adventures together?”

Ichijou sighs, holding Godai’s hand, happy that he’ll never wake up alone again. “Yes. I believe so.”


End file.
